deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Urbancommando77/US Ranger vs SAS
USR: The special forces of the US that fight in multiple climates VS SAS: The special forces of the UK army who use SERE WHO IS DEADLIEST Weapons Setting The battle will be in the ruins of a city that has foliage covering it. It will have ponds in the deep areas. Old bridges will help the teams, but are very unstable. Some house ledges will also be unstable. Civilian tourists will be wondering the area, so both teams will have to watch their fire. Notes *Battle will be 6 on 6 *Both teams will have pavelows *You all know the rules for detailed votes and bad votes *The pavelow pilots will count as part of the teams Battle SAS: 6 USR: 6 In the ruins of a city, a SAS pavelow lands and drops a squad off. Another pavelow lands on the oppisite side of the ruin and drops a squad of US rangers off. One of them climbed a building and aimed at the men. "We have possible hostiles, sir." The soldier said. The commander looks up at him. "How many, private?" He replied. "About five, not counting the pilot." The leader signaled the marine to persue. The marine aimed his SR-25 at one of the SAS opertaves and fired a round into the mans neck. The soldier grabbed his neck and choked until he died. SAS: 5 The marine stood up and placed one of his feet on the rooftop ledge. The ledge crumbled and the soldier broke his leg and the ledge pieces smashed his ribcage. USR: 5 The SAS opertaves walked into the ruins in search of the men. One of the soldiers pulled his AWM out and scanned the area. He walked on an old bridge and scanned the area. He aimed at the one of the rangers and fired, but missed. The ranger pulled his M4A1 out and fired at the bridge. Just before the bridge collapsed, the opertave made it to the other sid of the bridge. The opertave aimed out a crack of a boarded up window. He fired at the ranger, hitting him in the eye. "Ahhh!" The ranger fell and fired his M4A1 rapidly, blowing through the boards and hitting the opertave, but the ranger died due to the opertave and pieces of wood falling on him and impaling him. USR: 4 SAS: 4 The ranger leader ran into the building and planted C4 on the stairs. Two SAS opertaves ran in and fired their L85s. The ranger ran and set the C4 off. SAS: 2 The SAS leader pulled his MP5 out and fired at the rangers. One of the men threw a flashbang. The SAS opertave recoiled and fired blindly. The opertave pulled his SIG sauer out and fired a round into two men. USR: 2 The leaders pulled their pistols out and fired at eachother. The SAS leader threw a smoke grenade at the the marine and ran around him. He put his pistol against the rangers head and fired. He spotted civilian tourist running away. USR: 1 The ranger pavelow fired at the SAS leader, killing him. SAS: 1 The two pavelows fired at eachother, mostly missing. the SAS pavelow fired into the cockpit. The ranger pavelow crashed into the SAS pavelow and the two crashed into the ruins. Both pilots limped out carrying knives. The US pilot lunged at the SAS pilot but missed. The ranger pilot fell. The SAS pilot stabbed his bayonet into him. USR: The pilot called for back up. Winner: SAS Category:Blog posts